Iris
by Night Angel5
Summary: The rating's because of swearing. Just something I came up with on the spur of the moment. Literati.Please R/R!!!!(One Shot)


Rating: PG:13 Only because of the swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: Nup don't own nothing.  
  
A/N: I have no idea where this story came from, I was writing my other fic and then this voice just started going in my head. It is very, very loosely based on the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Brilliant song. Umm. I would love everyone to review cuz I really need to know what every one thinks. No flames though. I couldn't handle that.  
  
Iris  
  
"You ok?"  
  
The blood dripped down and across his wrist. Glass shards scattered like jewels across the footpath.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"The pain? Why?"  
  
"Feels real. You know whats worse than hurt?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Numb, being numb. Not able to feel anything. Not able to cry. Not able to say what you want. Being so damned shuttered that you can't even remember how to forgive someone. Knowing that all the pain I caused can't be changed. Undone. Softened. Apologised for. Maybe just explained."  
  
"It wasn't you're fault Jess."  
  
"Fuck Rory! How wasn't it? I shouldn't have called. Why was I so selfish? It's not like it would have mattered any way!"  
  
"Jess, come on, it'll be okay."  
  
"No it won't! Fucking hell! It shouldn't have been like this. I hate her for this! I hate you for this! I hate Luke for talking to her! I should have stopped her. Why now? I should have been like I've always been. I didn't have to care about anyone else except me. No-one else. I didn't get hurt and then you came and she decided to change. Why? It's not fair, I shouldn't have started to care."  
  
Jess slumped down the diner wall. He buried his head in his forearms. His body started to shake. Rory's heart broke, she walked over to his quivering form.  
  
She whispered softly to him. "Jess, hey, it's ok to cry. Tentively she put her hand on his back. It's ok to care."  
  
Angerily Jess threw her hand away, "this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."  
  
Rory withdrew quickly, hurt from his stinging wrath, "What did I do Jess?"  
  
"You took away my barriers. You made me open up and care. I actually wanted to do something with my fucked up life. I tried Rory. I actually tried. She was coming for my graduation. My fucking graduation. MY own mother who sent me away to this shit hole!"  
  
Jess took a heaving breath and his voice softened. "We started to talk Rory. Hell. It was only once a week, but that's more attention she has payed me since I can remember." "Why did the car swerve Rory? Why did she hit the tree? Why now? Why, when I just started to care? Why is my mum gone?" he whimpered.  
  
Not knowing how to comfort the distraught boy, Rory pulled him towards her and tried to take away some of the pain.  
  
"I promise it'll be okay Jess. I swear. I'm here. It'll be okay." The tears slowly started sliding down her cheek.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
And they sat there together; wrapped up in each other. Both crying; one for the first time in many years and the other because although she hadn't lost anyone personally; she could feel the pain someone she loved was going through.  
  
From that day on, they were inseperatable, even when apart they were with each other. It kept the world bareable. Nice. A reason to get to the next day.  
  
To Jess, she was his savior. All his life he had barred the world, not caring for anything, saving himself from the pain. Bu she changed him. He had a reaon to try. To care. Even though he was still hurt at times, sometimes by her and others not; Jess knew she was worth it. For she could keep his most hated feeling away. She kept him alive, living; breathing; caring and saved him from the slippery dark.  
  
From that day on, he was whole. Never again scared to care or to feel what haughted him.  
  
Never again did he feel that void emotion.  
  
Never again was he numb.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm kinda sensitive about this story so no-one shoot me please if you didn't like it. Please Please review, I really need to know what you thought cuz I've never written like this before. ( 


End file.
